Ulrich and Yumi: Fated to Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Yumi finds herself not able to focus in Lyoko when she upset Ulrich and he never showed, she searches for him to apologize and to get him to go to Lyoko. Both Yumi and Ulrich have feelings for each other but can't bring themselves to admit it to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**~Flash Back, Yumi's ~**

_I had walked up with to my group of friends with William, I had my paper in my hand. I stood there quietly as he had bragged about me getting a good score on my amazing paper. _

_Odd couldn't believe this and snatched it holding it in his hand. "Let's read this baby and see how great it is."_

_"Odd, Don't do that." I had said reaching out for the paper that he held in his hands but he moved away and moved it out of my grasp, he began reading it and there was nothing I could say or do. _

_I looked over at Ulrich who knew even though I had used anonymous names, he still knew it was about him, Odd then stopped when the others had given him the signal, he gave it back to me but it was too late, Ulrich was upset. He even bailed on going to Lyoko, he had told me that it would be best if the two of us didn't see each other and stormed off. _

**Yumi's Pov**

I wondered around Kadic in search for Ulrich Stern, who never showed to Lyoko after he heard the little of my short story that had called him unreliable and immature and only cared about himself, I knew It was wrong to write about him like that, but at the time I was pissed with him, he had stood me up when I had asked him to help me. I had gotten myself killed on Lyoko on purpose because my mind couldn't focus on the job, It only had thought about Ulrich, He was so stubborn he didn't see the good he only saw the negative things.

I came across someone in the quad, I asked her if she had seen him, she had directed me to his room he shared with Odd Della Robia. I got to his dorm and knocked on his door softly, I waited a little leaning against the wall glancing at the names written in cursive on the door in black sharpie, I sighed I should have know he wasn't wasn't going to answer the door, as I said stubborn.

"Ulrich, It's me, Yumi...You can be mad at me but you can't take it out on our friends, they need you in Lyoko, It's not right to stand them up...Listen, It was only a stupid story, yes you may be childish and immature but that is at times...I was wrong to say you don't care about others, you do...You never even saw the positive things I had wrote." I said through the door before walking away.

**Ulrich's Pov**

I stood leaning against the door, my ear against the cool door hearing her speak, she was right about everything, I shouldn't have taken it to heart but it was hard hearing those things when it came from the girl you love. Thinking it through, I opened the door shutting it behind me and ran after Yumi.

I found her in the forest where she walked towards the entrance to the factory, I caught up to her pulling her back, she looked up at me, her dark brown eyes glossy.

"Yumi..." I said.

**Yumi's Pov**

I stood there facing him, I had left the dorms and cried the way here. I hated seeing him so hurt, I felt bad that he had to hear it especially from the loud mouth Odd.

"Ulrich, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but it was just a story, I just don't understand how you could just say that you don't want to see me anymore, Do you really think that would have been the best for us both to destroy our friendship over a dumb paper...Could you live without me?" I asked, I felt myself tearing up, I wiped them away with the sleeves of my black jacket.

"Yumi, I'm the one who's sorry...I should have shown up this morning...I shouldn't have acted the way I did, that paper opened my eyes to change myself. Yumi...your my best friend, I could never live without you, your my whole world." Ulrich said.

My heart sank a little when he added 'my best friend' I guess I wanted him to forget that, I know I had told him I wanted to be just friends but after we had shut the supercomputer down the first time my feelings had changed. We looked into each other's eyes silently as we stayed close together frozen in our place.

**Ulrich's Pov**

I would have ended my speech differently with an 'I love you' but I didn't want to make things awkward between us, I had remembered Yumi wanted to be just friends, I didn't because I was completely in love with her, I have since I first met her. But I respected her wishes. We stood looking into each other's eyes silently. I wanted to kiss her, I was so close to getting the courage to until her phone rang.

She walked away a few steps to answer the call, I assumed it was Jeremy Belquia calling to ask where I was, My heart raced thinking how I was thankful for the interruption, from doing something stupid yet, I was damning it at the same wishing to have kissed her.

Yumi turned to me. "We have to go, A ninja's attack." She said and soon we ran off to the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulrich's Pov**

After our Lyoko trip, I really didn't have much time to talk to Yumi to see if we were okay, It was late and the gang and I had to get back to the dorms and Yumi had to get home before her parents got worried.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened today, the fight Yumi and I had, How we almost kissed.

"Ulrich, Are you okay?" Odd asked coming into the room, he had his towel around his neck as he plopped onto his own bed.

"I almost kissed her today." I blurted out.

"Sissi?!" Odd chimed shooting up from the bed and looking at me.

I shook my head no. "I almost kissed Yumi." I answered as I sat up to look over at the shocked Odd who seemed intrequed.

"I know, I was only teasing. Why didn't you I mean I can see the way she looks at you, she wants you." Odd said.

"I regret it. You really think she would have wanted me to?" I questioned.

"For sure, As I've said she wants you." Odd answers.

I stayed quiet, I thought about it hard, did she want me, Did she want us to be more than friends after all this time. I took a deep breath and looked over to Odd to find he was asleep, I sigh but smile.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow, I'm going to tell her I'm in love with her." I said to myself before laying back down my arms behind my head acting as my other pillow I stared up at the ceiling thinking before I fell asleep.

**Yumi's Pov**

During class while I listened to the teacher talk about the test we're going to have Friday, I checked my phone that I had out on my desk21 after hearing it vibrate. I saw it was Ulrich who requested for us to meet in the Gym, I quickly replied with "Okay."

After the school bell rang, I quickly made my way out of the classroom and started my way down to the Gym, I was pulled back outside by William.

"Hey Yumi, I'm sorry to bother you." He said.

"You're not bothering me...What's up, William?" I questioned as I peered over seeing the Gym in my sights.

"I need your help studying for our test since I missed some of the lessons because I was sick." He answered.

I really wanted to say I couldn't but instead I had said. "Sure, Let's go sit somewhere and I'll let you look over my notes."

I looked over to the Gym again before walking off with William, We sat at the picnic table, I put my bag on the table next to me taking out the notes I had giving them to William, I took a second to text Ulrich that I couldn't make it and something came up.

"Yumi, Are you okay?" William asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing with the notes, Do you get them at all?" I asked. I rested my elbow on the table as I rested my head on my palm.

"I got them, Thanks again, Yumi." He replied getting up grabbing his stuff and stuffing it into his bag

"Anytime." I replied getting up and doing the same with my stuff, I was ready to walk off only he pulled me back. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

He grabbed me hugging me tightly, It felt awkward but I hugged him back. What I didn't expect when I pulled away from him, He kissed me.

**Ulrich's Pov**

After getting her text, I felt upset that she wasn't coming, I understood that she had things to do, I walked out of the Gym after getting a workout lecture from Jim. I then decided to walk around campus. I turned the corner, coming across the picnic tables my eyes went wide seeing William and Yumi sharing a kiss.

Rage filled my heart and without thinking I stormed over just as they pulled away from each other, I shoved William back away from Yumi and got between the two, I looked at Yumi.

"So this is why you cancelled on me, So you can go and make out with William?" I snapped.

"Ulrich, you got it all wrong." Yumi said, her eyes glossed up.

"Yeah, If you would just calm down you would get the answers you want." William joined.

"Shut up, William." I responded, I glared at him. I was about ready to punch him but Yumi pushed me away from him.

**Yumi's Pov**

I pushed Ulrich back, I couldn't believe how he was acting. I know it was wrong for William to do what he did but I didn't need Ulrich acting on it. I stared at Ulrich before looking at William.

"William could you go, I need to talk to Ulrich alone." I said.

"Fine, I'll go." William said walking off not even bothering to look back.

I watched him leave and then I turned to Ulrich and glared at him. "See this is what I'm talking about, you never care to listen to the other side of things, you just react."

"I'm sorry, I can't change over night it takes time...If you want to be with William then that's your decision, I should go." Ulrich said.

"William kissed me, I never said I wanted to be with him. I'm sorry I couldn't make it, he needed my help...But I'm here now." I said.

**Ulrich's Pov**

I stared at her, I wanted to tell her, the words that were on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't get them out, I held back once again. I felt stupid for acting the way I did but I couldn't help it William always got under my skin, expecially when he was always around Yumi, always getting in the way of us.

"It was nothing...I need to go study." I said retreating walking off to the dorms.

**Yumi's Pov**

I stood there watching him walk away, I followed him I wasn't going to let him get away with this, I knew he had something to get off his chest. I followed him up to the dorms and opened the door to his room and slamming it behind me. I stood there in front of him while he sat on his bed, I knew he wanted to avoid the conversation we were going to have.

"Come on, Ulrich. Spit it out." I ordered.

He just looked at me like he couldn't speak, I stood waiting and hoping he would get the courage to tell me what he wanted to tell me in the Gym.


End file.
